


Kisses taste like Strawberries

by LadyFrostine



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Erza Scarlet and her Strawberry addiction, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I miss GrayZa so fcking much, Kisses here and there, soft GrayZa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrostine/pseuds/LadyFrostine
Summary: Erza Scarlet has always had quite the addiction for strawberries. One day, she overhears that "kisses taste like strawberries." What does she do? Try it out with her bestfriend.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Kisses taste like Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Eira-san has come to AO3!!! Hey Snowflakes. I wanted to try writing a one-shot, hahaha. I just miss GrayZa so much that I had to do it. Well, if ever there are GrayZa shippers reading this or not, I just want to declare that GrayZa may not be canon but it will forever remain in our hearts. We have been strong for years, enduring all of the hates simply because others deemed GrayZa impossible and whatnot. GrayZa will live on, my Snowflakes. Anyway, I do not allow anti-GrayZa ppl here. I do not allow fanwars as well. So if ever you have no interest in GrayZa at all or plan to hate on me just because, let me tell you this... I AM NOT LISTENING. I am allowed to ship whatever I want to ship, and we all have our own preferences, get that right in your heads. AGAIN, this is STRICTLY for GrayZa shippers or those that tolerate GrayZa only. Let us keep this society peaceful, Snowflakes. Anyway, enjoy reading!!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS FANFICTION AND ITS PLOT.
> 
> SPECIAL WARNING: FULLY-CLOTHED GRAY FULLBUSTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_Kisses taste like Strawberries_

└ _First kisses are said to be special, important, and will forever be held memorable to any person's life. Some people start dating because of first kisses, some people get saddened if their first kiss doesn't end up to be with the person they like.. There are all kinds of people, and there are countless opinions about what a "first kiss" is._

_For me though, I've never really believed in that sort of stuff. It never really mattered to me if my first kiss ends up being with anyone. But when the day came, it really was unexpected. I wouldn't say it was an important moment of my life. And neither did it occur in the midst of a sweet and special atmosphere._

_It just_ happened. _And for some reason, it ended up becoming... kinda troublesome? I wouldn't call it "memorable" in any way, but well.. It did pester me for awhile, and I can't say that my first kiss would be one I'd easily forget either._ ┐

"Hey, Gray?"

The said male sneaked a quick glance at the redhead, who was beside him and currently combing her long, damp yet still beautiful, scarlet hair.

The pair of childhood friends had just finished with their basketball club's afternoon practice, and are currently walking towards the campus' dorm.

"Hm?" Gray grumbled in response, averting his bored-looking eyes towards the corridors as they walked alongside each other. Just walking in silence was boring, but Erza wasn't the type of person to prolong a conversation if whatever she had to say was very important. She isn't the type of person to talk much either, but well, that was beside the point.

"H-Have you.." the scarlet-haired female unusually stuttered, facing away from the male. And that caught his attention. Erza may not be a chatterbox, but she isn't the type of person that would stutter either. That's like... Acting like a shy girl protagonist from some kind of clichéd shoujo anime! And Erza Scarlet is _not_ like that. No, no, no. The thought of her acting that way even sends shivers down Gray's spine.

"Have I, what?" He asked, out of curiosity, but he kept his calm posture while walking... He stopped on his tracks, however, when Erza had. "..What is i—?"

"Have you ever... k-kissed anyone before?" Erza questioned, a slight tint of pink brushing her cheeks, making Gray's eyes widen in shock as his mouth fell agape, clearly showing that the question had caught him off-guard.

"W-Whaa.. Why're you suddenly ask me that?" he asked back, looking away from her as he tried to hide his probably-very-red face. _That_ was unexpected. _Very_ unexpected. No one would probably expect to be asked such a question when you're just walking on the corridors, on your way to the campus dorms, with your long-time childhood friend. Right?

"Just answer my question, Gray!" Erza demanded, before she received silence and a hushed murmur of 'no'.

Silence then surrounded the pair of friends, before Gray got annoyed and finally, took up his courage and looked at her again.

"Can we return to walki~!" He got interrupted, when he suddenly felt a quick tug on his shirt... and soft, plump lips on his own.

Once again, his eyes widened in shock and realization that his bestfriend was currently kissing him. For a second, he pondered whether he _should_ respond or not. But just when he was about to do so, the female suddenly let go and turned away from him, covering her lips with the back of her hand, a seemingly flustered expression plastered across her face.

"...What did you do that for?"Gray asked in a really quiet tone that Erza almost didn't hear him.

"A while ago, some girls from our class were talking about first k-kisses and stuff.." she whispered, embarrassedly avoiding eye-contact, making the other's eye twitch.

"That's it?" he questioned, irritation starting to dawn unto him.

"They said that first kisses taste like strawberries, so..." The redhead continued, making Gray click his tongue as he also recalled overhearing such a conversation from their female classmates.

 _'Of course Erza had to feel intrigued.. They just had to mention strawberries, tsk.'_ he thought, before he glanced at the female with a raised eyebrow. It's been years since the pair had known each other. Seven years, probably. And even then, the scarlet-haired youngster had always adored the taste of strawberries. So much so that she even has plenty of strawberry-designed merchandise placed inside her room. Pillows, blankets, pajamas...

Anyhow, when the two met, they were merely young, youthful children back then, Erza having been eight years old whilst Gray was a few months younger than her. He recalls picking fights with the girl daily, before he ends up getting beaten up. He remembers watching the sunrise and sunset, seated beside her in front of the riverbank near their houses, sometimes also playing video games inside each other's houses. Eventually, their pair of two became a group of three when that _goddamned_ squinty-eyed pink-headed idiot Natsu Dragneel moved into their neighborhood and wouldn't stop challenging and following Erza around. Tsk, the thought of that flamebrain leaves a nasty taste in Gray's tongue.

Oh! His mind's drifting off again. Anyway... In other words, Gray and Erza were just carefree children, happily satisfied with whatever they were doing so long as they were together, never even bothering to think about things such as... _first kisses_ or the like. That sort of stuff had remained unnecessary between their relationship, and none of them had ever brought the topic up. The seven long years he had spent being around Erza were also enough for him to get a grasp about her personality and ideals by now, in his opinion. The thought that his first kiss would be with _Erza Scarlet_ of all people had never even occured to Gray. It was simply _unimaginable_ , so to say.

"So.. _Did_ it taste like strawberries?" he asked, scratching his cheek hesitantly, although he already felt like he knew the real answer.

"..not really." he heard her mutter as she pouted, while childishly shaking her head. "It tasted like mint ice cream.."

Gray blinked his eyes, before a small, relieved smile formed on his lips, _'_ _gahh_ _.. I was a bit worried that the hot sauce that_ _Flamebrain_ _shoved down my throat still lingered.. Luckily, it didn't, huh.'_

He nodded his head towards the female and calmly stated, "hm, yeah.. I _did_ eat some ice cream earlier."  
  


"Well, what about you? That was your first kiss too, right!? What did it taste like?" Erza suddenly asked him, eyes looking at him in full wonder, making him turn his head away again hint of pink shyly painting his cheeks.

"Vanilla." he answered without hesitations, and caught her gloomily looking down to her feet through his peripheral vision. _'I wonder why it tasted like vanilla... She always eats anything strawberry-flavored, so.. isn't that kinda weird?'_

"aw, that's... hmpf." the redhead frowned, stomping a few times in frustration, making him sweatdrop.

"Too bad. Maybe kisses just _don't_ taste like strawberries." Gray stated before he playfully poked his finger on her forehead, a rather easy task considering that she was slightly shorter than him. "Don't be easily fooled by our classmates, 'kay? Especially.. *scoffs* ..if that classmate is Mira or Natsu! Don't trust their information too easily, okay? They're always just playing around! Tch... wish they'd quit it, really."

Erza frustratedly pulled his finger away from her head and glared, but Gray merely rolled his eyes, quite used at her glares that he has been receiving ever since they were still kids.

"You usually ignore what others say, anyway.." he continued to rant as he began walking again, before he glanced at the redhead, who remained on her position. And although he was certain he's gotten quite used to it, he felt himself shudder a little when he realized that she was still glaring daggers at him. "Q-Quit glaring at me, already!"  
  
  
  
  


└ _I thought that talk about "kisses tasting like strawberries" was already over, then and there. But, on the next day... ┐_

"Hey Erza, after you're done answering that, can you teach me how to d~?"

Gray moved his head away from the book in front of him, and felt his eyes slowly widen in an expression filled with both confusion and shock, when he suddenly felt lips quickly peck his.

  
_*chu!*_

As quick as it came, the lips pulled away from his own. He blinked in realization that Erza _freaking_ Scarlet has _once again_ stolen a kiss from him.

"W-Whaaa~?" he muttered, staring at the redhead, who has returned her attention towards the opened book in front of her. "Y-You..!"

He pointed his finger at Erza, who merely raised her hand and pulled his accusing finger away from her.

"What is it, Gray?" she asked casually as if kissing was something so normal that they've always done everyday, making him almost erupt on his seat but he immediately remembered that they were currently studying inside the school's library and he _d_ _efinitely would_ get kicked out by Mrs. Oobaba if he causes a fuss, so he instead let out a _really, really, really_ low groan, clearly expressing how he so wants to just flare up at her and complain about the various things that has made him feel wronged in his whole life. It didn't matter anymore if she was involved or not in any of those various things, he just feels like blaming it all on her, right now.

"You kissed me... _again_!" he pointed out the obvioufruvery irked at the fact that she was acting so apathetic and indifferent about the matter.

Besides, they were currently in _public_!

Okay, it wasn't like a lot of people ever goes to the library, but still... Who knows who ever caught her kissing him like that!? It'd obviously be a problem if ever their friends hear about this. They wouldn't stop pestering them about it, and that would be annoying! Ugh, it'd be even more troublesome explaining whatever _this_ _situation_ is to their parents. Hell, what were there to explain, anyway? He and Erza are just _friends._ But do friends even take each other's first kisses? ... _and_ second kisses?

Gray shook the thoughts off his head before he frantically took a quick look around them and let out a relieved sigh when he remembered that Erza always brings him to the farthest corner of the library whenever they take a quick study-time after classes.

"Yes, I am aware that I just kissed you, Gray." the redhead suddenly responded, snapping him out of his trance and making him return his attention towards the female seated before him.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he asked, "Explain then. Why'd you do it, this time?"

"I.. I thought that maybe it'd work the next time." She honestly replied as she sunk her head onto her book, possibly to avoid the other's gaze, and Gray couldn't help but let another groan escape his lips.

"Well? Did it taste like strawberries, the _second_ time?" Gray asked, emphasizing on the word 'second' while still raising his eyebrow, before she brought down her book and stared at him with a serious expression on her face.

"It tasted like burnt fish with a poor excuse of a lemon sauce.." she bluntly answered, making him sweatdrop in embarrassment. "...Something that Natsu would most-likely be the one to eat between the three of us."

"Ultear cooked my lunch today, okay? And for the record, I think it tasted good, you nust have a knack for sweets." he scoffed in what seemed like an offended manner. "Besides, it was bothersome to go to the cafeteria just to buy mints, too.. And I didn't really have time to buy any ice cream or snowcone because you went upon your way to quickly take me here right after class ended."

"Whatever." Erza brushed his excuses off, before she looked at him with hopeful eyes. "So, what about you? What did it taste like?"

Gray rolled his eyes, _'of course.. Why would you care about what I eat, anyway?'_

"Caramel. It tasted like caramel, this time." he replied, before he crossed his arms over his chest looking like a nagging, overprotective father, "You know, you should stop eating too much of those sweet stuff. You'll start getting cavities."

Meanwhile, Erza only rolled her eyes, in return to his previous action, before she shook her head at him in compliance.

"Thank you for your suggestion, but I will never leave my heavenly goodies." she rejected, before a pout made its way to her lips once again. "..why won't it just taste like strawberries, already?"

Gray felt his eyes soften at the sight of her pouting, before...

_*tump!*_

"Ow! What the heck!?" Gray exclaimed so loudly that a student (who was just passing by a nearby shelf) raised his finger and whispered a "shh!" before he went along his way again.

The raven-haired male then rubbed his head as he whimpered quietly, blaming the redhead beside him for suddenly hitting him on the head with no particular explanation or reason. Speaking of the redhead, Gray glared at her before he pointed his finger at her accusingly for the _nth_ time today.

"What'd you suddenly hit me for, woman!?"

Suddenly, another student popped out of a corner and glared at him, "SHH!", before disappearing into the countless shelves of different books, making Gray's frown deeper whilst Erza let out an amused chuckle.

"Just focus your attention on your book already, Gray... What was it you need my help with, earlier?"

Gray clicked his tongue in irritation that the female was avoiding his question, but silently obeyed as he pointed at the problem on his book.

  
  


_└ It didn't end there, either. The next day, I was left stunned again.. ┐_

"TIME'S UP! 72-66, Fairy Tail High wins!"

The crowd loudly cheered and clapped in applause as the two teams bowed towards each other for the match, before returning towards their benches.

"We won! Thanks for the last pass, Point-guard! Damn, being the ace sure is fun, AHAHAHAHA!" a salmon-haired male grinned bright and wide as he laughed loudly while slumping his arm over Erza, who calmly nodded her head in response.

"You're too loud, geez.." Gray commented, eyebrows meeting as he wiped his sweat with a towel. Erza (again) and some of their teammates all nodded their head in agreement, making Natsu frown.

"You agree with him too, Erza!?" Natsu whined, before exclaiming about how her betrayal pains him the most within the whole team and whatnot, while the redhead merely pulled his arm off her and sat beside Gray on the bench as she started wiping her sweat off, too.

The pinkette's exclamations were all ignored and left in vain as the ravenette continued to comment on him, "and who ever said that you're the ace, anyway, _baka_?"

"what'cha call me, _teme_!?"

"An idiot. All I ever see in you is an idiot, anyway!"

"Hah!? I ain't a freaking mirror, Ice Pervert!"Natsu angrily exclaimed, while the others covered their ears at his loud voice.

"Whoever said you're a mirror? I only said that you're an idiot, not a mirror, Ash-for-brains!" Gray retorted with a smirk. There was no damn way he'd ever back out on a talk with this _weirdly_ _pink-_ haired idiot.

"Damn you..!" the pinkette hissed, raising his fist, while their teammates could only sigh, already _too_ used at their daily banter... which mostly happens after every 10 minutes or so, by the way.

"Idiot.. Idiot.. Idi~" Gray was interrupted in the midst of his teasing, when he felt the _oh-so-_ _familiar_ tug on his shirt and the feeling of those lips on his own..

_'You've gotta be kidding me..'_ he thought with wide eyes, mind fully processing the event, once the female has finally let go of him.

Everyone was left stunned in silence after the quick _exchange_ that took place right before their very own eyes. Each and every single one of them immediately turned to each other, trying to confirm if what they had seen really happened.

"..D-Did Erza seriously just k-k.."

"yeah, dude.. She just did!"

"No way.. You mean to tell me..?"

"What the heck? Talk about bravery... Gray's got some guts!"

Gray felt sweat, once again, drip down his face before his eyes fell upon Natsu, who slowly blinked in confusion because of what he had just seen.. Thinking that the idiot would need time to take in the information, he glanced at the redhead, who seemed unfazed by the situation and was even calmly asking the club manager for a bottle of water.

"Did you seriously just kiss me?" He questioned through gritted teeth, trying to shut everyone else's loud murmurs on the back of his mind.

"Yes, I just did, Gray.. Isn't it obvious from everyone else's reactions?" Erza bluntly answered, before she drank from her water bottle.

"Why?" The raven-haired male asked again, sneaking a quick glance at the others, and saw that they were all still murmuring to themselves. _'Goddammit.. These guys will start to think that we're dating or something..'_

"..Because others say that 'third time's a charm'." the redheaded point-guard responded, either completely dense about what she had just caused or she just really doesn't care about what she did.

Gray frowned, "Tch.. Did you have to do it right now, in front of everyone, though!?"

"Well, I thought that it'd shut you guys up, anyway, so yes.. You and Natsu have been getting very annoying with all your banters lately, too." Erza answered, lightly humming as she started fixing her bag. "So, what'd it taste like, Gray?"

"..milk chocolate," the male muttered, looking away from everyone's prying eyes.

The young Scarlet then nodded her head in understanding, before she hung her bag over her shoulder as she stood up, "..hm, it tasted like cherry snowcone to me, though. Did you eat some a while ago?"

"..yeah."

"mn, okay."The female hummed, before she turned to everyone else. "Well then, let's head out, everyone.. The bus won't be waiting for long."

Everyone watched with their eyes as the redhead started to walk away, and the ravenette hurriedly followed after her to avoid questions.

"..Did I hear her right, a while ago?"

"s-she.. said that _what's_ a charm, now?"

"t-third time's.. a charm, right? She said that, right?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he took in what his teammates were saying..

"You mean to tell me that those two have already kissed twice, before?" the pinkette _almost_ fainted right on the spot, wondering about how his rival managed to get into a relationship with _the_ frightening, monstrous existence that is Erza Scarlet, who, just sometimes, turns nice.

_└ Again, it didn't end there. A few times more, she made sure to kiss me_ _atleast_ _once a day, before quickly asking me how it tasted._ _It had seemingly turned into quite a routine, habit, or whatever you call it._

_I'd always tell her the truth, and in turn, she'd tell me what I can confirm was the truth because she always says whatever I ate that day._ _There wasn't really any need to lie, anyway._

_But then, that's when I started to wonder.. Why does her kiss_ never _taste like strawberries? She ALWAYS eats strawberries.. doesn't she?_ _┐_

"Hey Erza, wanna play a one-on-one after cl~?"

Gray immediately raised a hand to block Erza's lips from kissing his, already gotten used to it happening after a couple of times.

Confusedly, the redhead looked at him with a pout. "Why did you stop me?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Gray shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his torso.

"We gotta stop all these kissing stuff already, Erza." he told her, making her tilt her head in confusion.

"But why?" she muttered with a pout, "I haven't tasted any strawberry kisses yet.."

Gray felt irritation slowly creep onto him before he reached for his bag, and Erza silently watched him with curiosity, before she saw that he took a strawberry on his bag and offered it to her closed lips.

"Here. A strawberry. Take it and just stop trying to kiss me atleast once a day, already!"He grunted, grumpily, but Erza titled her head and kept her lips shut while letting out a 'hmpf!'

"Geez, Erza.. You want a strawberry, right? Here it is! Let's just go back to our usual lives from before this all started, 'kay?" the young Fullbuster said, trying to keep his calm.

"But I want a strawberry kiss, Gray!" the redhead said, unusually childish, making him sigh again before he faced her, this time, his patience already at its peak.

"Well, you can't just keep on kissing me everyday when we aren't even in a relationship!" Gray shouted, stunning both himself and his female bestfriend. The both of them know that he doesn't usually shout at her nor _should_ he. But today was an exception... "If you want a kiss, go get it from the person you like, okay?!"

That was that..

Then, he left a stunned Erza Scarlet, looking down on her feet, mentally pondering over what had just happened.  
  
  
  


_└ After that, for some kinda reason, Erza would just blatantly avoid contact with me... And I, frustrated but never backing down, took the silent treatment._

_Until a day passed.. Then, two.. Make that three days with nothing.._

_The fourth passed by as quick as the third.._

_On the fifth, I couldn't take it anymore, and approached her during breaks, but was easily ignored as she made her way to eat with our female classmates, whom always sent me apologetic glances, not really sure about what was happening between me and Erza but also not brave enough to help me out._

_On the s_ _ixth day, we had a practice match at the afternoon.. And she_ didn't _even pass to me, not even once. If_ _Natsu_ _and the others didn't pass to me, if the opponents didn't pay much attention to me, then I probably would've just looked like an idiot that didn't really belong there, while running around the court._

_And, now, the seventh.._

_There was absolutely_ no way _I can let this day just pass by without anything being resolved, again._ _┐_

"Mn.. Soda for Mirajane, green tea for Lucy.."

Erza pressed the buttons on the vending machine right under the stairs, since it was the nearest to their classroom.

A happy sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed the two drinks, before she whispered to herself with a small, satisfied smile, "..And milk tea for me."

She raised her finger to press on the button for milk tea, when another finger did it before her.

"Milk tea, right?" she heard the familiar deep, raspy voice right next to her ear, leaving her stunned in her place.

_*thud!*_

The bottle of milk tea was left untouched as the two stared at each other's barely-visible reflections through the vending machine's glass.

"Erza.." the male called out, but was once again ignored as the said-female bent down to quickly grab her drink.

"Thanks for pressing it for me, but I could've handled it myself."she said, before she walked past him, "I have to g~"

"No way! You've been ignoring me these past few days.. And I'm tired of it already." Gray complained, his hand that was gripping on her arm slowly made its way towards her front, the other hand following, as he hugged her from her back. "Having you avoid me is... too lonely. So stop."

He laid his head on the crook of her neck, before he felt her look down on the ground. Her body started to shake, catching Gray's attention and concern.

"No. You're the one who needs to stop.. T-This is unfair..." Gray's eyes widened but he stayed in his place, when Erza continued to speak, and he felt her shiver, "D-Don't talk like that. Don't say something like that to someone you don't like."

"..what?" Gray muttered, before he heard a sniffle come from the female, and..

_*clang!*_

The plastic bag, where the three drinks were placed, fell to the ground but was ignored by the pair..

"I.. I like you, so it's just painful." Gray heard her say through whimpers, making him let go of her.

"If you like me, then, shouldn't you stop avoiding me..?" the Fullbuster mumbled, before the redhead faced him, and he saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Huh..? What?" she raised her hand to wipe the tears before they could even start falling, however, a hand suddenly stopped hers mid-way before she was suddenly pulled into a kiss.

Erza's chocolate-hazel eyes slowly enlarged as she stared into Gray's dark blue ones.

Soon enough, the male released her from the kiss, and Erza let out a gasp, only realizing now that she had been holding her breath in.

"Why.. did you kiss me?" she murmured, and a tear fell down her cheek, but didn't go unnoticed by Gray, who immediately wiped it off with his own thumb.

"I told you to get a kiss from the person you like, didn't I?" He responded, before Erza grabbed his hand on her cheek and pulled it away from her.

"Are you making fun of my feelings?" She glared, quickly bending down to pick up the drinks that she almost forgot had fallen to the ground.

However, she was once again stopped... This time, her hand was gripped tightly by the male's, making her look up to him.

"What is i~?"

"What did the kiss taste like, Erza?" Gray suddenly questioned, stunning her on her place..

She licked her lip, trying to remember the taste of the ravenette's lips, before her chin was raised by the male himself.

"Want another taste?" and then, lips pressed against hers once more, catching her off-guard.

When their lips parted, they both panted, but Erza's eyes remained wide..

"..s-strawberry," she whispered, out of breath, and glanced at the male, who brightly grinned at her.

"Oh? I believe I tasted some sweet, strawberry-flavored lips, too."Gray said, before he grabbed the drinks from the floor and placed them back in the plastic bag. He then handed it to Erza, who absent-mindedly accepted them while staring at him.

"w-what.." Erza stuttered.

Noticing her confusion, Gray grabbed a candy from his pocket, and Erza saw that it was strawberry-flavored.

"I just ate this candy, before I approached you. That's all." he said, bluntly, before he placed his hand warmly and affectionately on her cheek. "I learned that you weren't eating anything strawberry-flavored, whenever you kissed me, and realized this.."

"Did you do that so I could never taste strawberries?" He asked, making Erza look away.

"No... If I ate strawberries, it'd be cheating. It's obvious that its taste will linger on my mouth." She responded honestly, making him laugh, so she glared at him, feeling offended. "Why did you kiss me anyway? Tsk, didn't you say that those things should only be done to persons that you like.. You're really making fun of m~!"

"If I like you, and you like me.. Then, there's no problem if I kiss you, right?" Gray interrupted, a serious expression painting his features, with not even a second of hesitation, quickly interrupting her from finishing her sentence.

"Well, no, I guess.." she responded, quietly, observing as the other's lips formed into a warm smile.

"Then, there's no problem." Gray dismissed,

"You.. like me?" Erza muttered, before she looked down again. A tear threatened to fall from her eyes but she made sure it remained there. "..Y-You bastard. I thought you hated me for kissing you, all those other times."

Gray felt his eyes soften before he pulled her into a tight embrace, placing his head on the crook of her neck, once again.

"I snapped on you like that, because I like you.. I don't want you wasting your kisses on someone like me, who you probably didn't even like." He admitted, closing his eyes shut. "When I thought about it, I wondered... if you ever kissed other guys too, even if you didn't like them, just because you wanted those strawberry kisses or whatever."

He lets out a sigh, "I'm sorry I just wanted to be the only person that has ever kissed you before you find someone that you actually liked." Gray whispers, before he lets her go from his grip and stares at her, straight in her chocolate-hazel eyes that were glistening, still struggling to stop tears from falling out. "...May I?"

"..yeah."

A small smile leisurely formed on Gray's lips, and his face slowly approached hers before he stopped mid-way.

"I like you, Erza.."

A warm smile enveloped her lips as well before she muttered in reply, "..I like you too, Gray."

And then lips pressed against lips, once more.

~FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Omfg, I'm not very experienced in writing one-shots so I hope that this fic is still to your likings, hahaha. Welp, this has been Eira-san. See you all again next time!!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ～♡


End file.
